This Year
by webeta123
Summary: A scene from P.O.K./P.O.C. Not quite sure where in the timeline it is.


**A/N: Here is a scene that would have happened at sometime before Anna and Ricky were three or so. They just won't be mentioned in this mostly because its easier. This is a very high T so if that's not your cup a tea than don't read. **

"Are the spells set?" Elphaba asked excitedly.

"Yes Elphie!" Glinda said exasperatedly. Now in most cases these roles would be reversed. Glinda would be the one jumping off the wall while Elphaba was getting exasperated. Except this wasn't like most cases. It was Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq's second wedding anniversary. Glinda and Elphaba were going to try to make up for last year because…well let's just say it involved a truck, a bucket of fried chicken, and a trampoline. Their lawyers told them not to say anything else about it.

"Do you have the costumes?" Elphaba asked. Glinda perked up a bit.

"Yep." With pride Glinda showed Elphaba the costumes. They were two bad cop costumes. One was hot pink straight down to the hat. It even had a hot pink badge. The other was a replica of a Gale Force uniform, with a lot less…material. It was very easy to tell which was which.

"How did you manage to find a hot pink costume?" Elphaba asked as she studied her own costume.

"I called in a favor." Glinda replied. It was a little known fact that Glinda worked for a costume shop in downtown Emerald. So when Elphaba saw her costume she knew it was from there. Elphaba nodded her head. Just then they heard the doors open. With a flick of their hands they magicked the costumes on as the spells on the entry-hall activated. Police sirens went off.

"What the- when did I change?" Fiyero asked as he looked at the prisoner bottoms he had on.

"When did we go shirtless?" Boq said. Boq thought for a moment before getting a knowing look. Fiyero caught on in a moment.

"The girls." They said together.

"We should have known they'd pull something like this, considering the date." Boq said.

"Prisoners are not allowed to talk." A voice said. Just then both girls came around the corner. The boys lost all power of speech. Fiyero could feel his mouth hanging open but he didn't really care. He had never in a million years thought he would see Elphaba like he saw her at that moment. The pants (if they could even be called that) reached her upper thigh, giving Fiyero a very good look at her legs. He also got a very good look at her hourglass figure as she came closer to him and went behind his back. _Did I feel a light hit on my butt? _He thought.

"Hands behind your back boys." Elphaba said. They complied quite willingly. That was until they heard the click of handcuffs.

"Glinda what was that?" Boq asked.

"Just your handcuffs." Glinda said calmly. Boq's eyes went from confused to coy in a moment.

"What are the charges?" Boq asked.

"Being our husbands." Elphaba said.

"The ultimate crime." Fiyero said to Boq. Boq hung his head mockingly. Glinda poked Boq in the back, making him move.

"We're taking you down…the hall." Glinda said. Elphaba did the same to Fiyero. When they arrived to Elphaba and Fiyero's room, Elphaba did the handshake to Glinda and Glinda returned it. Boq secretly showed Fiyero that he had gotten the key and un-cuffed himself. Fiyero showed Boq that he got his key and was working on it. Glinda turned on her heel in a very Gale Force way and marched Boq around the corner to the hallway of their room. Just as Fiyero got the cuffs un-cuffed they heard a high-pitched squeal followed with "BOQ! PUT ME DOWN!! HOW DID YOU-" Then the slam of a door. Elphaba stood, staring doe-eyed at the spot they heard the squeal. Fiyero let the handcuffs fall to the floor with a resounding clank. Elphaba spun on her heel and looked at the source of the sound. When she saw the handcuffs of the floor, she knew she was in trouble. She bound into the bedroom with Fiyero hot on her heels.

They all agreed it was much better than last year.

**The end. This is the first time I've ever written something like this to be honest.**


End file.
